vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklight Chronicles
'Darklight Chronicles' '(''冥灯''の物語) ''also known as '''Darklight Story is a series developed by 'Kurohana'. Original concept is made in the Electronic Arts game SPORE: Galactic Adventures. Although the series is not a spin-off or a crossover to 'edmundpjc's' Vigilance Chronicles, the recurring characters Shichirou, Konomi, Mihoru, Kurone and Rei appear as the protagonists of Darklight Chronicles. The story is composed of 7 Episodes, and 3 OVA, total of 10 episodes so far, the story divide into 4 Arcs, Before A.E. arc, Before Liberation arc, Liberation arc, and After Liberation arc, with all but Before A.E. arc where planned to be filmed for now. description to be added... Overview The story take places in a distant world, it has 4 continent with each continent separate as each country, the story of Liberation arc in 540 A.R. (Episode 1-7) which is a '2-year-war' throughout the arc. Mainly focus on the Riso Ops, the special forces working for Asaiha Government, fighting against the infamous criminal organization Midnight Flower. Their fight rages on, until one day, the truth behind all of this chaos is revealed, changing the course of war. Before Liberation arc will takes form as Episode 0 and Episode 0.5, it will mainly focus on Konomi's childhood story and the origin of Midnight Flower, this events happens 17 to 25 years before Episode 1, In 515 - 520 A.R. (Ep0) and 523 A.R. (Ep0.5). After Liberation arc will takes form as Episode Ex, it tells the story of a next generation of character, this episode takes place in 26 years after Episode 7, in 568 A.R. Production The story of Darklight Chronicles was viewed as a 3D anime film. Back during the prime time in SPORE, the story was done, but the true original story inside SPORE instead were scrapped and entirely rebooted. Due to time constrain, Kurohana was planned to Cancel the 3D film using MMD, but will be make in a form of manga instead. Characters Riso Operatives Special Forces * Victor Edwards - Leader of the Operative, he is known to be undefeatable person and a nightmare to the Midnight Flower. * Shichirou Tomoya - An experienced operative, he is the first of the new generation member. * Rinoka - A mysterious yet kind lady, she is one of operative. * Yuki Shiori - An Artificial Supernatural Operative, she is known by her white hair, she is one of operative's first generation member. * Hikari Shiori - Yuki's older sister and one of the operative's first generation member. * Seiji Matsumoto - A young member of the operative, he is a newer generation operative recruited after the 'loss'. * Midori Miyuki - A newer generation operative recruited after the 'loss'. Midnight Flower * Konomi Kurohana - The leader of the organization, she is known as the 'Darklight Goddess' for her power beyond nature. * Mato Mizu / Kurone Hatsuki - The hothead and tomboy elite member of the organization. She however, get into drastic change, changing her name to Kurone Hatsuki and having large change in personality. * Mihoru Saki - The strategist and second-in-command of the organization, she act like a 'big sister' that take care the organization member. * Rei Homura - The chief engineer of the organization, she invented many technology of the organization. * Tadaki Kaiba - Mato's squad member, he is second-in-command of the squad. * Unnamed Common Members Asaiha Government * Uchito Yabahito - The prime minister of the government, he controls Asaiha country and the head administrator of Riso Operative. * Etc. Episode Ex Characters * Hibino Kurohana - Konomi's daughter, she is the main character of the episode. * Mirai Hatsuki - Kurone's daughter, she is Hibino's friend and companion. Trivia * In case of Darklight Chronicles, Episodes are same definition as Seasons, while the actual episode are classify as "chapters" * Timeline wise, all events in Darklight Chronicle happens before Vigilance Chronicles. ** It was said that to be a distant world between these 2 series. ** Darklight Chronicle used to be a zombie apocalypse series like Vigilance Chronicle in a name "Dinosaur Infection" in SPORE, but after a reboot, all of this is scrapped out. * All Midnight Flower cast are considering to be 'secret protagonist' due to their antagonistic role during early phase of the Liberation arc story. * Darklight Chronicle is highly open to sexual content, it is bounded that some 18+ content will be featured within story. * The story will mainly focus on Riso Ops in Liberation arc, but the late phase of story it'll focus on Midnight Flower instead. ** This was due that Midnight Flower is an actual protagonist group, while viewed as an antagonist throughout the story earlier. * Rinoka will be story's main focus in Liberation arc, but the real main character of this series is Konomi. ** With that said, Before Liberation arc will focus on Konomi entirely. * Darklight Chronicle's story has one of moral to 'look to what's behind those evil and it's reason' and 'don't trust what you thought it was right'. * All '''Darklight Chronicle character is shown as Human/Anime character. ** '''No Dinosaur influence was shown in series. * Vigilance Chronicles's main protagonist Victor Edwards will be featured in Darklight Chronicles, but takes completely different role and concept.Category:Series Category:Darklight Chronicles Series